


Down on my knees

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Tickling, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn’t mean to feel that way about a mate. About his band-mate. It’s just that Liam has sensitive nipples, hardwired directly to his dick, it feels like. Not that he has told Louis that. It would make things very awkward, since Louis has a habit of grabbing Liam's nipples, pinching and twisting in a way that's most certainly not supposed to be sexual.</p><p>His body must be confused or something. Liam is sure his body isn’t supposed to act the way it sometimes does. If it were just the pinching and pulling at his nipples that made him feel like that, then maybe it would have been fine, but it's more than that. It's whenever Louis touches him, no matter if it's hard and sharp or soft touches.</p><p>Sometimes when he wanks himself off, he pinches his nipples between his fingertips, trying to mimic to move Louis has perfected by now.</p><p>It doesn't work as well. It's not the same level of electrifying feelings running through his body, might be because he never expects it when it's Louis who touches him. But Liam always comes within minutes anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.  
> Title from a song by Weeping Willows

It started out innocent enough. Or as innocent as anything ever gets when it comes to Louis; he's a bit of a monster sometimes, a very lovable one that is.

 

Liam doesn’t mean to feel that way about a mate. About his band-mate. It’s just that Liam has sensitive nipples, hardwired directly to his dick, it feels like. Not that he has told Louis that. It would make things very awkward, since Louis has a habit of grabbing Liam's nipples, pinching and twisting in a way that's most certainly not supposed to be sexual.

 

His body must be confused or something. Liam is sure his body isn’t supposed to act the way it sometimes does. If it were just the pinching and pulling at his nipples that made him feel like that, then maybe it would have been fine, but it's more than that. It's whenever Louis touches him, no matter if it's hard and sharp or soft touches. 

Sometimes when he wanks himself off, he pinches his nipples between his fingertips, trying to mimic to move Louis has perfected by now.

 

It doesn't work as well. It's not the same level of electrifying feelings running through his body, might be because he never expects it when it's Louis who touches him. But Liam always comes within minutes anyway.

 

Times like now, when they are alone, and they don't have a crowd of people watching – and, of course taking photos – Liam sometimes forgets to hold his noises in. Or to school his face into faked annoyance or glee.

 

He can't help it when he slips up, but it's still mortifying and horrible. And even if he doesn't want to admit it, not even to himself, it's awfully good too – the shame spreading in his body only adding to the loud thrum running through his body.

 

– – –

 

The two of them are alone at Louis´ flat, playing FIFA and just having a laugh. With both of them being terrifyingly competitive, there is a whole lot of shoving and poking going on.

 

“Take that, you little shit,” Louis grumbles as he scores again, his movement digging his elbow digging harder into Liam´s side.

 

Liam bites his lip and tries to stifle the small moan threatening to escape. He’s half-hard in his jeans, but he tries to not think about it – it’s a kind of strange reaction to have when a mate pokes his sharp elbow into the soft skin below your ribs.

 

It shouldn’t feel nice, but in a way it does. It’s not that it doesn’t hurt, because it does. Only, he likes it when Louis touches him – Liam has since long admitted to himself that he has a school-girl crush on Louis, one of big proportions – and he doesn’t care if Louis is rough with him, or if he leaves bruises on him.

 

“One more time,” Louis suggests, “you're falling behind, mate. Nowhere near my level today, I would say.” He has a pleased smile on his face. “I suggest you practice a bit, I’m a real footballer after all.”

 

Liam can’t say that the reason he’s failing to score is that Louis is more distracting than he could ever admit out loud. “You’re not that good,” Liam says instead, teasingly.

 

“Fuck you, mate,” Louis says, still smiling – only now a bit more mischievously. Liam knows he should have expected the shove that pushes him back into the soft cushions of the couch. Louis' hands following him down, quickly sneaking up under his shirt to tickle the skin below his ribs. He still lets out a surprised laugh.

 

“Ah,” Liam breathes out, blushing when realising how pornographic the sound came out. He twists underneath Louis´ nimble fingers, letting out a squeal of laughter when Louis finds his most sensitive spots.

 

When Louis´ nails dig in, he startles and almost writhes under Louis – no matter how hard he tries to stay still. He’s not sure if he wants to move away or press closer to Louis.

 

In the back of his mind, he knows that he can’t let this drag on any longer. Louis will notice any second, the way his dick pushes against his jeans, now almost all the way hard.

 

That would be horrifyingly awkward to explain. Like, what would he even say. Sorry, mate. I do like it when you tickle me. Wouldn’t mind doing it naked, and with your cock shoved in my mouth. That would be a disaster, for sure.

 

Liam wills his limbs to work, and swiftly pushes Louis away from him. Not really meaning to push him off the couch, or counting on the way Louis grabs on to him, and pulls him down down to the floor too. Liam may be bigger and stronger than Louis, but Louis fights dirty, using all the tricks he knows will make him come out on top no matter which opponent he has when he play-wrestles.

 

Liam feels kind of dazed, and after a few minutes of fingers poked in uncomfortable places and a new bite-mark on his neck, he gives up and lets Louis wrangle him around until Louis sits on top of him. Luckily, he’s on his stomach, with Louis sitting on top of his arse. This way, his erection is pressed between his body and the floor, safely hidden from Louis.

 

“Got you there, mate,” Louis goads, a smile apparent in his voice. He has Liam´s hands held down under his own hands, pressed down into Liam´s smaller back. Still holding on, probably expecting Liam to try to throw him off any minute.

 

Liam doesn’t want to get Louis off him. Not when he’s solid and warm on top of him, pushing him down and making his limbs feel loose and warm. It’s worse – better – than ever, Liam thinks.

 

When Louis tightens his grip on Liam´s wrists, his nails digging into Liam´s skin – leaving moon-shaped marks behind – Liam groans. Too loud, he realises, from the way Louis lets go off his wrist, patting his back softly as he gets up, saying, “sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you there.”

 

“You didn’t. Like, not like it hurt that bad,” Liam rushes to say, before his brain catches on to his mouth. “Or, I mean – not more than I can take.” Liam cringes as he rolls over and sits up, pulling his knees up and putting his arm around them. Effectively hiding the way the shame of getting caught hard under Louis, hasn’t made his body calm down.

 

Louis has a puzzled look on his face and his gaze flickers between his own hands and Liam. “I don’t want to hurt you, though. Bloody hell, Liam. We all know that you are big and strong. But you shouldn’t take us pushing you around or hurting you, just because you can take it,” Louis says, getting more and more worked up.

 

“But I like it,” Liam mumbles, cursing his brain for having forgotten all about having a filter. He didn’t mean to tell Louis that. Not ever.

 

The crease between Louis' eyebrows grows deeper, and he drops down on the couch, looking confused. “You like it, Liam?” he asks, scoffing. “Don’t fuck with me, mate.”

 

Liam doesn’t know if Louis really thinks that Liam’s trying to pull his leg. Or of he’s a good mate and is trying to give Liam an out of the awkward situation he has got himself into. But now that it’s out there – the truth – he’s having a hard time denying it. It would be like lying, and he hasn’t done that before. He only did not tell the truth.

 

"Well," Liam says, avoiding to look Louis in the eyes, fixating his gaze on the floor. "Like, I like it – like it like it, that's is." When Louis doesn't say anything, only sits there, unusually quiet and still, he continues, "I don't mean to. It's just, you know – I'm a bit weird –."

 

Before Liam can continue to beg for Louis to understand, Louis pushes forward, his hand coming out to grip Liam's jaw gently. Liam stops talking at once, confused by Louis sudden movement.

 

"The fuck, Liam?" Louis asks, looking a bit wild around the eyes. "You are not bloody weird. There is no fucking need for you to feel bad, even if I wish you told me before."

 

Louis' fingers feel overly hot on his skin, and Liam has a hard time concentrating as it is, even without Louis touching him. "I know I should have told you, like, so you didn't have to touch me. Like, nobody wants to give their mate a stiffy like that," Liam says, feeling more ashamed than ever. The worst part, though, is that he's still a bit hard. He can't just get up and walk away without Louis noticing.

 

"Babe, that's not why. It's just, it seems a bit hard for you," Louis breaks off, snickering. "But you know – have you, like, gotten off on it, for real? Not by yourself, I mean."

 

"No," Liam admits. "Usually it's just you that touches me like that. Didn't want to ask Dani for it."

 

Louis hums, looking thoughtful for a moment, before he says, "you know, maybe I could help you figure it out. What you like, I suppose." He still has his hand on Liam, fingers moving softly along his jaw as he speaks. "As mates I mean."

 

Liam's heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest, and he wonders if Louis really means what Liam thinks he does. He can't be.

 

"What?" Liam asks, confused and maybe a bit hopeful. "You don't – you know, want that."

 

"Don't tell me what I want," Louis huffs.

 

"But you never, like, said anything," Liam says, not wanting to pressure Louis into anything, just because he thinks it's what Liam needs.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, smiling. "You didn't either, and you've wanked over me for years."

 

"Louis," Liam scolds, not bothering go deny it. But his blush must be a dark pink by now; he can feel how warm his cheeks are.

 

"It's true, though." Louis looks gleeful. "And it's not like it would be a fucking hardship to do it. You're awfully fit, after all."

 

"I don't wanna make things weird between us. Like, some things might be proper," Liam corrects himself, remembering how Louis hadn't liked it when he said it was weird. "Not what you want."

 

"What do you want then?" Louis asks.

 

"Er, the pinching and tickling. And you holding me down is pretty obvious, considering." Liam squirms and tries to turn his head down, but Louis' grip on his face holds him in place. "I like it when it hurts a bit, like when you slap me. Or mark me. Or when you tease me. You could do anything you want; I think." It's like he can't stop talking now that he started. "And I want to suck you, maybe if you could be a bit rough with me. Like fucking my mouth?"

 

"Fuck," Louis breaths out, eyes dark and fixated on Liam's mouth; his fingers moving up to trace Liam's bottom lip. "Do you want to? Now, I mean."

 

Liam nods, his breathing coming out shallow and fast. Every little move Louis' hand make on him, makes him feel shivery and hot.

 

"Get up with you, Li," Louis says, as he starts to pull Liam up from the floor, nearly tipping forward in his rush.

 

Liam giggles, both from nerves and happiness. "How – what should I do?"

 

Louis just pulls him down, when he finally had managed to stand up on wobbly feet, making him fall into Louis' lap, almost kneeing him in the process.

 

Liam lets Louis move him around until he sits straddled over Louis' lap, with his arse resting on Louis' thighs. Louis pushes his warm, soft hands up underneath Liam's shirt, dragging it up when he rakes his nails over the sensitive skin on his back.

 

The sharpness of Louis' nails makes Liam want more. Makes him want anything Louis is willing to give him. "Please," Liam begs.

 

"I was thinking," Louis murmurs, continuing to move his hands all over Liam's back, never straying somewhere else. "If I took your shirt off, and put my fingers – well, and mouth, too, on your nipples. Then you can put your lovely lips on my cock, like you wanted to. That sounds alright?"

 

Before he can think to answer, Liam promptly pulls his shirt over his head, nodding eagerly. "I like that," Liam says, breaking off into a small moan when Louis rubs his thumb over Liam's nipple, before he takes it between his fingers, twisting more gentle than usual. Liam nods helplessly anyway, saying, "harder. You can do as you usually do."

 

Nodding along with Liam's words, Louis bends forward and puts his mouth on Liam's chest, and bites a wet, sucking kiss on the skin below his collarbone as he twists Liam's nipple again. This time Louis isn't as careful, pulling at it in a way that make Liam push his hips forward, trying to get some friction on his dick.

 

Louis uses the hand he doesn't have on Liam's nipple, pulling him closer until he's pressed along Louis' front, feeling his hot skin even through the two layers of clothes between them. Putting his hands in Louis' hair, pulling softly, listening to the soft wet noises Louis' mouth make against his skin, he feels a bit like he's about to float away.

 

He whines when Louis pulls away, his hot wet mouth leaving Liam's sore nipple, but Louis shushes him, pinching the skin beneath his ribs. Then he presses a soothing kiss on the deep pink nipple, rubbing his tongue over it once before he switches and takes Liam's other nipple between his teeth.

 

Liam's cock – hard, and with precome leaking heavily from the top, wetting his pants – is trapped in his jeans. But that slight discomfort is secondary to the sharp, clear of pain and pleasure Louis brings him.

 

He could come like this; he realises. Without someone even touching his dick once, and even if that seems lovely, Liam says, "stop – please. Don't want to come."

 

Louis' mouth stills against his skin, and he pulls away, looking adorably confused. "You don't want to come?"

 

"I want to make you come first," Liam admits, missing Louis' mouth on him so much he almost regrets his decision. But he wants to suck Louis off more even. "Like you said, with my mouth. You could fuck it if you want to."

 

"Yeah?" Louis asks eagerly. "I won't say no to that. Not stupid, am I."

 

"I don't know – you're a bit stupid," Liam teases fondly, as he gets down on the floor.

 

Louis spreads his legs, making it possible for Liam to kneel between them, saying, "be nice, babe. Or else I might have to spank you."

 

Louis' voice is light, teasing, but Liam stills under his gaze, dragging in a sharp breath. "You could. If you wanted to," he offers.

 

"Fuck, believe me. I want to, but another time. Now I need those lips of yours on me." Louis tries to open his jeans, failing because of how his fingers slip. Probably from the way he pays more attention to Liam's face, his eyes zeroed in on Liam's lips.

 

Not wanting to wait any longer – not when he can clearly see the outline of Louis' cock – he bats Louis' hands away, quickly getting the pants undone and with Louis help he gets them down far enough. His mouth waters and he quickly pushes himself forward, but Louis' hands hold him in place.

 

"I was thinking," Louis says, "if you need to breath, or take a break, you should pinch my thigh or something. Otherwise, I'm going to hold you down. Okay?"

 

"Fuck, yeah," Liam says roughly, admitting, "I haven't done it before. So I might suck at it."

 

Louis releases his grip on Liam, laughing as he says, "I fucking hope you do."

 

"Oh," Liam says, starting to laugh when he realises what he said. "Yeah, I'm going to do that now." He pushes himself up, bending forward until he so close to Louis' cock, he can almost taste it. It's completely hard, the head poking out of the foreskin, and Liam can't wait any longer. Holding one hand around the base, he licks along the slit, feeling the heady taste of Louis in his mouth.

 

Louis puts his hands on the back of his head – a steady reminder – but he lets Liam mouth along the underside of his cock, working his tongue upward. When Liam has mapped out the blazing hot skin, he fits his lips around the head, sucking lightly. Louis moans and his hips push up, fucking into Liam's mouth ever so slightly, making Liam moan with him.

 

Liam moves his hand from Louis' cock – placing them flat on Louis' thighs – and works his lips down, waiting for Louis to fuck him his mouth he said he would. Nothing happens, except for the twitch of Louis' hips every now and then.

 

Liam pulls off, and says, "you should fuck my mouth now – I think I can take it."

 

Louis groans and pushes Liam back down on his cock, hands holding steadily onto him head. Liam sputters and gags a bit around Louis' cock, but then he relaxes a and lets Louis set the pace – his hands pulling Liam on and off his cock, his hips fucking up as he pushes Liam down.

 

The back of his throat flutters around Louis' cock-head, when he fucks a bit deeper, and he can feel his eyes tearing up. Liam lets out another muffled moan, feeling Louis' cock twitch and throb in his mouth. His chin feels wet with precome and saliva; dribbling out a the corner of his mouth, from the way he has a hard time swallowing around Louis' cock.

 

"I'm so close, babe," Louis tells him, and Liam can feel his dick swell up and twitch hard. Then he comes, and Liam tries to swallow, working his mouth on Louis the whole way through, but he can feel come leaking out between his lips.

 

He sucks lightly at Louis' cock, until his hands eases him away. "Bloody hell, babe." Louis sounds breathless, and he slumps back into the couch. "Fucking ace at that, I would say."

 

Liam smiles big, feeling his eyes crinkle, and crawls up beside Louis on the couch. His dick's so hard it almost hurts, now that he doesn't focus on making Louis come anymore, his need to come is more desperate. He moans loudly when he pushes his hand down on his dick. But before he can do anything more, Louis lifts his hand away.

 

Louis moulds his hand over Liam's cock, rubbing. And Liam drops his head against the back of the couch, and grabs on to Louis, feeling a thrill of pleasure running through his body, so close he almost can taste his orgasm.

 

"Fuck, fuck," Liam babbles, starting to come when Louis bends down and nips at his nipple, sucking it into his mouth. His body shakes through it, and he feels fever-hot and frail.

 

"Shit," Louis says, pressing a soft kiss on his neck. " That was good, yeah?"

 

Liam's brain feels fuzzy, as if he's half asleep, and he has to will him limbs – soft and loose – to work. "Yeah," he mumbles, "sleep now, I think.

 

"Sure," Louis says, trailing his fingers over the bite-marks already evident on Liam's chest, making Liam moan softly. "We should sleep in the bed – not here, you big lump."

 

– – –

 

Somehow, they manage to stumble into Louis' bed, and once Louis has pulled the sheet up over them, Liam is already asleep.

 

– – –

 

Liam wakes up with Louis spooned tightly to his back; it's warm and sweaty, but Liam smiles and stays where he is. Comfortable and happy.

 

– – –

 

He had obviously fallen asleep again because next time he awakens; Louis is not in bed.

 

Worried about Louis having changed his mind, Liam stumbles out of bed, only to almost collide with Louis – carrying a tray with steaming hot tea.

 

"Shit," Liam swears, steadying a teacup that wobbles dangerously. "I thought you might have. Like, left maybe?"

 

"It's my flat," Louis sounds puzzled. "Why would I do that?"

 

"Maybe you changed your mind. About us fucking," Liam suggests.

 

"Don't be dumb, babe. You're hot as hell, and give mean blow-jobs already. Also, we already did the whole dating thing before, just without the sex. Now we can do both." Louis smiles, nudging Liam towards the bed.

 

When he's in bed again, with a cup of hot tea in his hands and Louis snuggled up beside him, Liam fumbles with his cup, having realised what Louis said.

"Dating?" Liam asks.

 

Louis hums and presses his finger on a dark purple mark below Liam's collarbone. Then he says, "I woke up, and felt so bloody fond of you. Then I realised that what we normally do, is what you do with people you date."

 

"So, not just mates then?" Liam asks, a warm feeling spreading in his body.

 

Louis smiles and takes his cup away, placing it carefully on the floor. "No, not just mates. A lot more than that, I would bloody say." He pulls Liam down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. And it's first then, Liam realises that they never even kissed last night.

 

Louis' hands map out the marks on his skin, moaning softly into his mouth as Liam sucks at Louis' bottom lip.

 

How they managed to not kiss yesterday, Liam wonders fleetingly. When Louis' wet warm mouth makes him feel like this – his body full of emotions, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/103259056509/down-on-my-knees-3619-words-by-misslii)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
